mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mario
Something I've noticed I've noticed that the "flaming cape" is an orange version of the electrical shield from Sonic 3 & Sonic & Knuckles. even has the same sound errect as when Sonic double jumps with that shield! Is this intentional, or just a placeholder? 22:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, that move is not the Flaming cape. The move you speak of is a (lame) placeholder one put in at the early stages of SSF2's development. It will change in due time. ~itsameSMB, SSF2 developer in charge of Mario About the down special Stop calling it the Star Spin. It's called the Mario Tornado, and there are three key differences between the two moves: 1) The Star Spin is a single rotation, while the Mario Tornado is multiple. 2) There is a knock-away hit at the end of the Mario Tornado, which the Star Spin does not have. 3) The FLUDD Tornado, which eventually will become part of Mario's down special. :FLUDDnado isn't guaranteed you silly goose ;3 ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne''']] OK! 01:36, 27 January 2009 (UTC) He said he'd try to do it it multiple times AND he accepted the animations (that's plural) for it. Even without that, My other two points remain valid. Marybe removing the luma will help--PataPwn 02:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sexkick?? I noticed sexkick for his neutral aerial. What the heck? This is creepin' the hell out of me. O.o Can somebody explain this to me why it is called sexkick? BeauWorth 22:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :It's a term used by pros in the real Smash Bros.. I'm going to remove it from the article, because it's not really necessary, and I'll explain on your talk page why it's called that. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, grow up you guys. That's what it's called and that's what it will be in the guide. I'm changing it back unless you can give a better reason than it has the word sex in it. I'm also fixing some other names, since they do have official names.ItsameSMB 17:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC)(UTC) :Dude, kids play this too. (I'm 15 now) Think about parents, retard. Would you want kids saying a word that's innapropriate to adults? If this ain't helpin. Please help Pikamander. BeauWorth 00:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Kids play smash too, and that's what it's called. It's what it's called and we shouldn't need to change the name just because some people can't tolerate the word sex. Nice ad hominem there, btw. ItsameSMB 17:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :The word "sex" isn't the problem. The problem is why it's called that. 98% of the people who read that don't know what a sex kick is, and we're certainly not going to have a description of it on the wiki. How do you feel about saying "A kick that gets weaker every few frames"? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I have a better solution: let's make an article describing it maturely, like on Smash Wiki. ItsameSMB 22:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :(I sent a PM to Itsame about this. I basically said that I agree.) --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Please send the outcome on it. BeauWorth 22:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. If you have a problem with the name of the move, then DON'T PLAY THE GAME! I guerentee everyone here has heard of the term "sex" and we all know what it means (well maybe not EVERYHTING) but what i'm trying to say is, you have a problem with it, then it's YOUR problem, not ours. It's the name of a move. Get over it.--Blablobb 12:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) The Moveset section What happened to it? ~Slendar